Lucienne Gauthier and the Golden Fleece
by lillyterese
Summary: Lucy Gauthier is a typical girl. She leads a normal life, but when there is an accident on her last day of school, her life will never be the same. She soon finds herself in a battle for love, friendship, and her life.Not necessarily in that order.Review!
1. I almost get eaten by my science teacher

***Please review! Tell me what you think, whether it's the good, the bad, or the ugly. I'm just putting it out there right now that my main character is going to seem like a Mary Sue until I get more into the story. This is my first story, so please go kinda easy on me! Hope you enjoy!***

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

I smiled as I jumped out of bed. It was the last day of the ninth grade, and I was pumped. Goodbye homework, teachers and stuffy classrooms, hello sunshine, friends, and beaches. I put on the pair of jean shorts and the tank top that I had picked out last night, brushed my shoulder-length brown waves, and put some makeup on my bright green eyes, but only a little because dad is pretty strict about those things. I frowned at the freckles on my tanned face and tried to cover them up with some cover up, but it didn't do any good, I could still see them. I surrendered to the freckles, and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I said as I rose on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. I sat down at the table and looked at the breakfast he set out for us. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and orange juice. I grabbed a pancake and a glass of orange juice. I took out my backpack, took my blood sugar, gave myself a shot of insulin and put it back in my backpack. I have had diabetes for about 2 years. Along with my ADHD and dyslexia, it's hard to deal with, but I get by alright.

I took a look at the clock. 8:10?! I was gonna be late! I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and gave my dad a hug goodbye.

"Bye dad, see you after school!" I said as I rushed out the door.

"Bye, baby, have a good day!" he called out.

I ran to the bus stop and I just made it on the bus.

"Late again, sweetie? You are lucky you are so cute otherwise I wouldn't wait for you." My bus driver drawled as I ran onto the bus.

"Sorry Julie, "I panted. " I promise I will be here early for the New Year."

Julie smiled and shook her head. I spotted my best friend Asana, who was reading a book with her feet put up on the seat front of her. Her chocolate colored complexion practically glowed in the sunlight. Her long, super curly hair had been straightened and the gold eyeshadow on her eyes made her dark skin stand out even more. She wore jean short shorts with a cute purple spaghetti strapped top. I smiled at her as a sat down next to her. She looked at me and put the book away.

"ASANA! Get your feet off my seat!" Julie yelled from the front.

Asana rolled her eyes at me and put her legs down.

"Sorry, Julie!" she bellowed back and turned towards me, and I braced myself for the early morning gossip. "So," she said. "Daniela texted me this morning saying Chris is definitely going to her pool party next week, which is weird because I could have sworn I overheard him saying to Erica that he wasn't going…" she kept going on about whether Chris was going to the party still or not. I realized that her eyes were looking extraordinarily blue today. That's the thing with Asana. She was the only African American I know that has deep blue eyes, like the color of the ocean. And they weren't even contacts, they were all natural.

"Lucienne, are you listening to me?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head. Most people, especially teachers, call me Lucienne. I also get Lucy, Luce, Lou, Lulu, Cienna, and a few others.

"Yeah, you were saying something about Chris going to the party?" I said.

Asana rolled her eyes. "Nooo, that was like ages ago. Now I am talking about what we should wear to the party. Keep up, girl!"

* * *

Now normally, a typical day at school consists of: socializing in the morning, going to my morning classes, go to lunch, go to my afternoon classes, get on the bus, and go home. But today was different from any other typical day at school. We will start from the beginning.

At lunch Asana, Sage, and I sat at our table. We ate our lunch, talked and laughed. We said a silent prayer to whoever was listening up there that I made it through another year without being expelled. You see weird things happen to me. I don't know why, but they do. For example, last year, a massive dog attacked me in the school, and no one knows how it got in. everyone said it was a pit-bull, but I swear it didn't look like any normal dog. A couple years before that, a teacher attacked me, but everyone seems to think that_ I_ attacked _her_. And the year before that… well you get the picture. And so, because of this, I have gotten expelled from 3 different schools. Mom and dad understand, thank goodness, but they are still stern with me. They know that I have a hard time, but they still have to be parents, I guess. Asana understands me best though. It's probably because she has gone through similar things, and she also has ADHD and dyslexia. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Then we came to high school and met Sage, and the three of us have been inseparable ever since.

After lunch, Sage and I went to our next period, which was science. We took our seats in our usual spots, and turned to each other and started talking. Sage seems really quiet and shy, but when she's around me and Asana, she is just her usual goofy, fun self.

"So, have you drawn or painted any good pictures lately?" Sage asked me, flipping her white blonde hair.

I smiled. I love anything that is art. Painting, sculpting, drawing, you name it, I do it. "Actually, I just painted this beautiful picture of a picture that I took years ago when mom, dad and I took that trip to the beach."

"That's awesome! You will have to show me. Do you have any plans later?"

"Not really, I was just going to Asana's house to help her pack for her camp. You should come! And then after I was-" I was cut off by the teacher who walked in. It wasn't Mrs. Williams, our usual teacher, but some other guy with a black goatee and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Daley. I will be your substitute for the period." He spoke in soft, hushed tones, as if he were scared someone was going to overhear him. I turned to smirk at Sage, but she wasn't paying attention to me. Her icy blue eyes were widened with terror and she was staring at the sub like he was going to eat her.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sage? Are you okay?"

Mr. Daley whipped his head towards me. "Is there a problem, Ms. Gauthier?" he asked me. It sounded like he had something like a German accent, so it came out sounding more like, "Iz Vere a problem, Miz Gauthier?" I shook my head and turned to face the front, trying to wipe the smirk off my face. It wasn't until later did I realize that he didn't do roll call yet.

"Luce," Sage whispered to me, still keeping her eyes on Mr. Daley. "Run. Get out of here right now. I will explain later. But you need to get out."

I just stared at her. Part of me was tempted to laugh at the seriousness on her face, and the other part of me actually wanted to believe her. I just shook my head. "I can't leave," I said. "We're in the middle of class."

"That doesn't matter right now! The only thing that matters is your safety, and you have to trust me that you're in dang-"

"Is there a problem, girls?" Mr. Daley asked again. He cocked his head to one side and smiled a really creepy smile.

I started to say no again, but Sage interrupted me. "Yes, actually, there is. Lucienne and I have to go down to the office for something, it's an emergency."

Mr. Daley still had the creepy smile on his face. "You're not going anywhere."

"But it's an emergency…" Sage trailed off. Mr. Daley picked up a desk and threw it across the room. Screams echoed off the walls of the classroom and children started to run out of the room. I sat frozen to my seat as Mr. Daley threw more desks and science equipment. Then he started to grow from almost six feet, to six and a half feet, to seven feet tall. He had bulging muscles and a gruesome scarred face, and he had busted out of the suit he was wearing and was just in red plaid boxers, which may have been funny under other circumstances. Instead of laughing, I stared at him in horror and screamed. I didn't even move, I just stood there and screamed and screamed. Mr. Daley made his way over to me and was holding a desk and was about to slam it down on my head when I jumped out of the way.

"Girl is good food! Want to eat you!" he said, picking me up. I tried to get away, I kicked and screamed, but it was no use. He grabbed my neck and squeezed. He probably would have broke my neck too, if Sage hadn't have come up behind him and slammed a desk down on his head. He dropped me and I crumpled on the floor. He turned on Sage and roared. He picked her up and started to stretch her arms out to the point where they may have broken.

"Sage, hold on!" I yelled and I went onto the teacher's desk and started to look for something that I could use as a weapon.

"HURRY!" she screamed at me. She cried out in pain some more. I looked at her desperately and I grabbed a pair of scissors. I went up behind Mr. Daley and stabbed him in the back where is heart would have been. All of a sudden he disintegrated into a bunch of yellow powder that got all over me and Sage. I collapsed onto the floor, panting, still holding the scissors. Sage was leaning up against a desk, staring at me.

After a long silence, Sage shook my shoulder gently. "Lucienne," she said softly. "We have to go before someone sees-"

Not even five seconds later, the principal walked in. Now to her, it probably looked something like I was some deranged crazy child who had attacked everyone with a pair of scissors and started throwing desks everywhere in a fit. Even in my stupor, I knew how bad it looked, and that I had to get out of there. I got up and started to run.


	2. I find out my roots to my family tree

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I took your advice the best I could. Enjoy!***

Running wasn't the smartest idea, I know. I probably only made it worse by running, but I was freaked out. My teacher just tried to kill me, or I was crazy. I was probably crazy, that was more likely anyways. I needed to be on medication or something. I was definitely going to look into it. And Sage needed to be on medication too. But how could she have seen the same thing I had? Unless I had been dreaming. Yeah, that had to be it, it was all a dream. So why was I still running home? _Because it seemed so real, _whispered a voice in the back of my head. I ignored it and walked through my front door.

My dad was working out in front of the T.V. He looked over at me, surprised that I was home.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" he said, surprised.

"Daddy," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "I think I need to go on medication." I hated the way that sounded coming out of my mouth, like the words didn't taste right.

My dad got off the bike cautiously, staring at me. "You know that you have to be careful about that because of your diabetes."

"I know, but this is serious. I… I think I have been hallucinating. I wouldn't ask unless I thought I needed it."

"So you ran all the way here, to tell me that you want to go on medication? It couldn't wait until you got home?"

"No, it was important." I said, shaking my head.

"Hmm, well. We will talk to your mother about this. What exactly did you 'hallucinate'?" he made air quotes around the word hallucinate. He seemed doubtful that I needed anything of the sort, but I told him anyway.

"Um, well, I was in science class. And Sage and I were talking when a substitute walked in. he kept calling on me, getting me in trouble. And then all of a sudden, he started to grow. And I mean huge. And then he started flipping desks and he grabbed me by the neck, and he almost killed me, but Sage saved me. And then he turned on Sage and almost killed her, but I grabbed scissors and I stabbed him, and he disintegrated into yellow stuff that got all over me and Sage. And then, the principal walked in, and I was freaked out, so I ran here. Crazy, huh?" I laughed nervously, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

Dad paled, but all he said was, "are you sure you just didn't dream it? You're sure the principal saw?"

I nodded. "Okay," he said. "Well you can stay home for the rest of the day. We will have a talk with mom when she comes home." He gave me a very sweaty hug and got back on his bike.

Not five minutes later, Asana burst in through the door. "Lucienne! What the hell happened to you?!"

"Asana! How did you get in here?" my father demanded.

Asana grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Gauthier, but I know where you keep the spare key." She dangled it in front of him. I couldn't help but to smile at her.

Shaking his head in disbelief, my dad mumbled something about finding a better hiding spot.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked her.

She laughed shortly. "Shouldn't _you_ be? School shmool. I was more worried about you anyways, I heard there was an accident involving you, but I didn't get very many details. Besides, we only have like, half an hour left of class anyways. Your room! Now!" she pointed down the hallway. We marched all the way there, and she shut my door and locked it.

Asana put her hands on her tiny hips. "Lucienne, what happened? Tell me everything."

I turned away from her and went to the fire escape of my apartment. I watched the cars and the New Yorkers walking, talking on cell phones, pulling their children along, the tourists taking pictures. My eyes were welling with tears again, but this time, I let them spill over onto my cheeks, and I brushed them away angrily. Asana crept up behind me and put her arms around me and her head on my shoulder.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I whispered. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is _wrong _with you, Lulu. You are just different. So am I. Sometimes it may seem like a bad thing, but most of the time I count my lucky stars, because I know that I am not like everyone else. Now are you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to use my best friend telepathy to try and figure it out?"

And so I explained to her what happened. When I finished, she nodded and looked grim. She told me everything was gonna be okay, and gave me a hug. She announced that she had to use the washroom, and walked out of my room. I left my room also and I went to go get some chips and pop for us to munch on. Walking past the washroom, I noticed that the light wasn't on. How strange was that? Who uses the washroom in the dark? I pushed on the door, and she wasn't in there. Puzzled, I continued down the hallway. I saw Asana standing next to my father, both of them looking pale and upset about something. I only heard Asana say one thing:

"It's time."

My father nodded. "I figured it would be soon. Who will tell her?"

"I would offer to, but I'm afraid that she won't believe it if it comes from me. It is probably best if you and Mrs. Gauthier tell her, and soon. Like tonight. I fear there is little time left before things start getting worse. I must be going; I have to pack for camp. I leave tomorrow, and Sage and I will gladly take Luce with us, it is probably the safest way. Good luck."

She started to come back down the hallway. Feeling dizzy, I stumbled all the way to my room, and sat on my bed. She opened the door shortly after and smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. I will call you later, and I will probably come see you before I leave for camp tomorrow. You gonna be okay? You don't look so good."

I nodded and waved my hand in dismissal. She gave me a big hug, and then she left. I laid down on my bed and stared at the cheesy glow-in-the-dark stars that I had stuck on the ceiling a couple of years back. What did Asana mean by "it's time"? Whatever it was, were mom and dad going to tell me tonight? Why was she saying I could go to camp with her? Did it connect with what happened in class today? I punched my pillow in frustration. Why couldn't anyone just give me a straight answer?

I went over to my piano and started to play. I am really good with music, it is my favourite subject. I can pretty much play any instrument, including singing. About an hour later, I heard a soft knock at my door. My mom walked in, still wearing her business suit, and sat on my bed. After awhile, she looked at me.

"I heard what happened today."

I sighed and turned towards the wall, so I didn't have to look at her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I think we need to talk about it. Honey, your father and I have something important to tell you. I think you should come into the living room with me."

She got up and went to the door. Confused, hurt, and angry, I had no choice but to follow her. My father was sitting on the couch, looking like he did when I first told him what happened. I sat down across from him and immediately glanced down at the hem of my shirt and started to play with it. I stole a glance from my mother, who was staring at my father and biting her lip and nervously tucking her curly blonde hair behind her ears. Quickly, I looked back down at my shirt as she began to speak.

"There really is no easy way to say this to you. I guess I had better just come out and say it. Sweetheart, your father, well, he's not your real father. Not biologically, anyways."

I could feel my eyes widen as I looked at my father. I could tell that he was very upset. I looked at my mother. He eyes were filled with tears. My heart fluttered and my stomach went into knots. I felt dizzy and faint. And then I said something really intelligent, like "Wh-what?"

My mom finally stopped pacing and came over and sat down next to me. "I will start from the beginning. I met your father one summer when I was 20. He was charming, sweet, handsome-" my dad cleared his throat. "Anyways," mom continued hastily. "We fell in love that summer. We were even together when I had to go back to work. But then, something wonderful happened, and I got pregnant with you. It seemed perfect; it would be me, your father, and you, our happy little family. But then one day just a week after you were born, he left, and never came back. He told me he had to go on a trip for business. I couldn't do it by myself; I was only 20 years old. And then I met your, um, well your father," she gestured towards the man who was supposed to be my father. "And I fell in love with him too. You were only a couple of months old, and I explained to him what had happened. He agreed to take you in as his own, because he loved us both. We still love each other very much, and he makes me happier then I have ever been. He is still your father, Lucienne, even if it is not biological. We both love you very, very much."

I pondered the whole story for a few minutes. So my real father had left my mother with a baby to take care of all by herself. Jerk. How could he just leave her like that? How could the man sitting next to me, the man who pushed me on the swings and put band-aids on my cuts, who taught me how to ride a bike, not be my real father?

"Why did he agree to act like my father? To pretend? What else are you hiding from me?" I asked. Did they think I was stupid? Did they think I wouldn't know they were keeping a secret?

"First of all, he wasn't pretending, he is your father. Secondly, the reason we had to was because you had to know as little as possible about your biological father's side of the family." My mom's green eyes were filled with tears, with the pain that the memories brought back.

"… What's wrong with my father's side of the family?" I asked cautiously.

Taking a deep breath, my mother answered my question. "Your father," she said carefully, "your father is a Greek God, Lucienne."


	3. Understanding the other part of my life

***I am super duper glad you guys enjoy my story! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Just to let everyone know, I will probably be adding an author's note to every one of my chapters. This chapter isn't really that interesting, but I had to lay down the foundation for the story, okay? I promise there will be more action in the next one :P. And before I forget **_**again**_**, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I am simply a fan who likes to write about Rick Riordan's wonderful ideas.***

"My father is a what?" I sputtered. Maybe it was my mother who needed to be on medication, not me.

"Your father is a God." My mother repeated. "Surely they have taught you about this in schools. The Greek Gods? Zeus? Hermes? Poseidon? They are real, Lulu. They are immortal, living, breathing Gods. And they are your family."

There was a heavy silence the hung in the air between us. Finally, I said, "I have officially decided that you are both crazy. Greek Gods? Come on, you guys can't be serious. I think I'm going to call the doctor." I picked up the phone and started to dial. My mother snatched the phone out of my hands.

"Lucienne, I have never been more serious in my life. Please, you just have to trust me. I know it seems a bit, well, far-fetched, but you have to believe me, or it may very well be the death of you."

I just stared at her. "So you want me to believe, that my biological father, is some kind of _God_?"

My mom winced. "Well, yes. As hard as this may be, you have to believe. I can't blame you, I suppose. I would probably be the same way." I closed my eyes.

"Do you believe me?" she asked. With my eyes still closed, I nodded and she put her arms around me and pulled me close to her. A few minutes later, Asana walked in.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" she asked. I shook my head and pulled away from my mom.

"Asana, really, don't you knock?" My father sighed.

"Yeah, but is it really necessary with you guys? I know you are gonna let me in."

"Yes, but that really isn't the-" he stopped himself, threw his arms up in surrender, and walked back over to the couch.

"Honey," mom turned to me. "The camp that Asana is going to, I think you had better go too. It's a camp for people like you."

Asana cut her off. "So wait, you told her? She knows who she is?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "How do you know about me?"

"Because silly, I'm a demigod too. I haven't known for very long, though. I only found shortly after Christmas break. So this will be my first year at camp half-blood too! We can start together! Oh, Luce, I am so excited! I have been waiting for this ever since Sage told me-"

"Wait, Sage told you? How does she know?"

"Well, you see, Sage is my protector. She's a Satyress. A Satyress is the same as a satyr, which is a half man, half goat, but she's half woman, half goat. She's your protector too. But first and foremost, she is our friend."

"So you are this demi-thingy, and Sage is half goat? Don't I have any normal friends?" I snapped at her.

Her blue eyes widened and she looked hurt. "It's called a demigod, or half-blood. And I am normal, Lucienne. There are no abnormal people, only different people. Fortunately, or unfortunately, we are those different people, whether you like it or not." She said coldly, her chin sticking out.

I felt my gaze drop. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just… this is a lot to take in."

"It's okay. I understand, you've had a long night, it is probably overwhelming."

I nodded. "Do I really have to go to this camp? I would really rather stay here."

"Well, it's the safest place for half-bloods out there, so I would have to say your choices are between guaranteed safety, or getting eaten by monsters. Take your pick. It will be fun, Lu. Sage and I will be there."

Sighing, I said "Will you come to my room and help me pack then?"

She smiled and skipped down the hallway to my room. I looked at my mom and dad. Mom smiled encouragingly at me and dad still looked troubled and like he was going to cry any minute. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. He squeezed me tight and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You will always be my daddy," I whispered. He buried his face in my hair.

"And you will always be my baby girl, no matter what."

I smiled up at him and then went to my room. Part of me still wanted to believe that this was a dream. That they were pulling some kind of giant prank on me, like I was on the show _PUNK'D_. But most of me knew they were telling the truth. I had always been somewhat abnormal, no matter what Asana said. I've always had something different about me, and other kids noticed too. I wasn't cool or popular; I didn't fit in with that crowd. I wasn't beautiful, like Asana. Cute, maybe, but not beautiful. I had always had somewhat of a normal life though, nothing that exciting. Only child, a mom and dad, went to school, had a couple of best friends. Normal. What I wouldn't give to have that life again.

When I got to my room, Asana had already been pulling T-shirts and shorts out of my drawers and placing them on my bed. Crossing her arms, she said to me, "Would it kill you to keep your drawers more organized?"

"Would it kill you to have some patience?" I teased, laughing. She grinned, and I took over. She sat on my bed crisscross-applesauce style.

"Does your father know that you are a demigod?" I asked her. Asana never knew her mother, and now I guess I know why.

"Yes, my mother had told him that she was a Goddess. Some Gods and Goddesses don't even tell the person they are with that they are a God. Luckily, both your father and my mother told our parents. But you know, you are supposed to keep it from your kids for as long as you can. The more you know about yourself, the more monsters you attract. That's why we aren't told right from the moment we can understand."

"Were you that accepting of the fact that you were a demigod? I wonder if my mother could tell that you were one."

Asana pondered that for a minute. "Well… I guess I took it pretty well. I mean, I had a hard time believing at first, but once you think about it, it makes sense. I really don't have a choice; I am who I am. And yes, your mom knew. She could tell from the minute I came over for the first time when we were four. Not that this has anything to do with that, but your mother can see through the Mist. The Mist is what keeps mortals from seeing things as they really are."

"Hmm. That monster that attacked me today… what was that?"

"Sage told me it was a Laistrygonian. They are like, some crazy cannibalistic monsters, but not the worst out there. You are lucky you killed it, since you have no training. But monsters never really die; they just die for a little while, and then they come back. Sometimes, if you are lucky, they don't come back for a lifetime."

"You aren't making this up, are you? I mean, this is actually real?"

Looking at me in amazement, she said, "Lucienne, why would I ever even think about lying about something as big as this?"

I shrugged and put the last of my stuff into my suitcase. "It just seems so surreal, that's all."

She smiled apologetically. "I know. I promise it well get better. Well, I better get going; it's getting really late. I will see you tomorrow, Sage and I will be here at around noon." She wrapped her arms around me and bounced happily out the door.

_She is way too happy about something like this,_ I thought to myself. I had heard the Greek stories, and they didn't end well. All the heroes died horrible, nasty deaths. I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to Asana or Sage. They were some of the most important people in my life. I shook my head. _Don't think like that,_ I scolded myself. _They aren't going anywhere. _I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and pulled the covers back on my bed. I prepared myself for tomorrow, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	4. Leaving for Camp HalfBlood

_**Chapter 4**_

***whew! So it's been awhile since I have written. I have just had so much going on! I started school again, so I may not write as often as I used to, but I will try my best! I will most likely write during the week and post on the weekends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review, review, review!***

_Whoa,_ I thought, as I lay under the covers the next morning._ What a bizarre dream. But on the upside, it's summer vacation!_ I jumped out of bed and I went out into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of Fruit Loops and my insulin. While I was walking to the T.V., I found my mother sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Mom?" I said, sounding like I hadn't seen my mother in 20 years. I slid into the chair next to her. "What are you doing home? Don't you have to work today?"

"Well, yes, but I took the day off because it's your first day of camp. So did your father."

Groaning, I put my head down on the table. "So you mean it wasn't a dream?"

My mother chuckled. "I'm sorry dear, but no, I'm afraid it wasn't a dream. I know it must be difficult to accept, but you really don't have a choice. I understand if you're nervous or scared, but I know a secret about camp."

"Really?" I asked, propping my chin up on my hand. "What is it?"

"No monsters are allowed inside. You will be perfectly safe inside the borders of camp." She smiled, and I felt a rush of relief. No monsters inside of camp? Well then maybe this won't be so bad.

"Also," my mother said, "making friends is one of the best things about camp. They will stick with you through the thick and the thin. Of course, you will always have Asana and Sage, but you can never have too many friends. I know it's hard, but you have to be brave. That will keep you alive. I know you have a lot of courage. You just aren't sure how to use it. You will discover that one day. I can't promise that everything is going to be okay, but I can promise that this will be a very memorable summer for you. Now, you better go get ready. Asana and Sage will be here in an hour and a half. Make sure you have everything."

I sat there for a few seconds lost in my own thoughts. I kissed mom on the cheek, and went into my room. Double-checking on all my things, I made sure that I had all my clothes, underwear, pajamas, makeup, IPod (of course; I don't go anywhere without my music), toothbrush and paste, and all my other accessories. I thought about bringing my hair straightener, and in the end I decided it would be useful and I shoved it into my very full suitcase. I got out of the shower, quickly got dressed into some short shorts and a T-shirt, and pulled my hair into a high genie ponytail. By the time I was ready, I only had a little while before Asana and Sage showed up.

Even though my mother had told me to be brave and to use my courage, I had a hard time summoning it. I was frightened, terrified, horrified by the very thought that I had to give up my old life for this new one. The only comfort I had was that I knew I had my friends. I felt like a coward. Maybe I was a coward. So I took several deep breaths, channeled my inner heroine, and marched out into my living room with newfound confidence that this summer was going to be better than I thought.

As we waited for Asana and Sage, my mother flustered around, muttering to herself about how her little girl was all grown up and how she thought I didn't bring enough pairs of pants.

"You sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay… as long as you're sure. You will contact us as soon as you get there, right?"

"Sure mom, but I have nothing to call with…"

My mother smiled sheepishly. "Oh, they have their ways. Also, dear, at the end of the summer, they are going to give you the option of becoming a year-round camper. I just wanted to let you know that your father and I have decided that if you want to remain at camp all year, it is okay with us. Just make sure you let us know if you are going to stay all year."

"Okay mom, I will."

Half a second later, Asana and Sage burst in through the door. "We're here!" Asana beamed. She had more bags with her than they have in an airport. She was wearing a tank with a pair of shorts, with her wild black curly hair hanging around her shoulders. Sage was in a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt that said camp half-blood on it, her hair in a low side ponytail. We looked like a bunch of girls that were ready for the mall, not camp. However, I smiled at them, knowing that they were probably very excited.

"Ready to go?" Sage asked.

I nodded, and turned towards my parents and jumped into their warm embrace. Mom told me to be safe and that she loved me. Dad told me to be in touch and to have a good time. I told them I would to both and that I loved them too, and then Asana, Sage, and I marched all the way down into the cab downstairs.

After Sage gave instructions to the cab driver, I turned to Asana. "Is your dad okay with you going?"

Asana nodded. "Yeah, he fought me on it at first, but he gave in. He's worried, but he's just being a dad. Aren't you even a little excited, Luce?! I mean, we are going to the same place where major heroes trained!"

I wanted to say yes, that I was psyched. That I couldn't wait to start training and preparing to be a "hero." But instead, I got angry. I couldn't believe that Asana could be so irrational and illogical. How could she even be excited? This wasn't going to be some tea party. We were there to train.

"Asana, I know you are excited. But this isn't going to be some great adventure. We are training to fight for our _lives_. So please, I am asking you in the kindest way possible, to just _shut up_."

Asana's mouth hung open. Sage stared at me with huge eyes. She raised her eyebrows at me, and Asana set her jaw and turned toward the window. I could feel the guilt creeping into my system, so I turned and stared out the window too. There was silence for the rest of the ride.

To be truthful, I was a little excited to go to camp. But I was_ scared_. I was terrified that I would lose Sage or Asana or any of the new friends I made. I was scared that I wouldn't come back. And I felt horrible for what I said to Asana, but I wasn't sure how to apologize to her.

When we were in the middle of nowhere, Sage told the cab driver to "please stop here."

"You sure this is where you wanna go, miss? We aren't near anything."

"Yes, please, this is exactly where we need to be."

The cab driver shrugged and let us out of the car. After about ten minutes of walking, we arrived at an arch that said "Camp Half-Blood". I heard myself gasp, and I saw Sage smile a huge smile. There was a twinkle in her eyes that I had never seen before. We walked through the arch, and into the camp.

Before Asana got too far ahead, I grabbed her arm. "Asana," she turned towards me with a heard look on her face. "Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. I didn't mean to tell you to shut up. I just… to be completely honest, I am scared out of my mind." I confessed.

Her look softened. "I know you are. It's okay to be scared, Lucienne. I get scared too. But you have to look at like this is a new adventure. This isn't a torture chamber, Luce. It's going to be fun."

"I know. And that's why I am sorry, because I know you are right."

She smiled. "Aren't I always? Now come on, let's go catch up to Sage."

We wrapped out arms around each other and walked off into a new adventure.


	5. UPDATE !

Hello, fellow fanfictioners,

This is just an update.

Unfortunately, I have been grounded from my computer until now, so I haven't had a chance to write.

There will be an update of Lucienne Gauthier and the Golden Fleece as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading! You guys are my inspiration!

P.S. if I ever decide to discontinue the story, I will let you know.

Love,

Lilly


	6. Meeting New Friends

_**Chapter 5**_

***Omg, I find that I am finding less time to write as time goes by! Promise to write more often from now on! Also, I would just like to say I have created the Gods in my own image, not Rick Riordans. Thank you Annie On Board for sticking with me all the way through! It means a lot to me that you have reviewed every chapter so far, seriously it makes my day and boosts my confidence**** so this one is for you! Anyways, review review review !!***

There were so many things to see, it was overwhelming. I saw fighting arenas, people doing archery, canoeing, and training with swords. There was a building in front and the scent of strawberries wafted over from the strawberry field. Over to my right, there were 12 cabins, but they were nothing a like whatsoever. Tearing my eyes away from all the very interesting things, I let Sage guide us to the building that was in the front.

"Come on in," she said, and Asana and I followed her inside. There was a man sitting in a wheelchair. He had curly brown hair, a beard and a friendly smile. He was sitting across from a man who had bloodshot eyes and a pudgy face. He didn't look as friendly as the other man.

"Sage, I'm glad to see that you brought us two other half-bloods!" said the man in the wheel chair.

I shuffled my feet nervously and looked over at Asana. Her eyes were shining as she took in her surroundings. Immediately, the guilt of what I said in the cab washed over me. Asana belonged here. She felt at home already, even though we had only been there for about fifteen minutes, I could see it on her face. And I had chewed her out for my own selfish reasons. Just because I felt that I didn't belong here, doesn't mean that she doesn't.

"This is Asana Grante and Lucienne Gauthier. Asana and Lucienne, meet Chiron, camp activities director." Sage introduced us. She turned towards the other man. "And this is Mr. D. He's here, on some sort of probation from Olympus for awhile."

"Yes," Mr. D sniffed. "And so I am stuck with you brats all day. My name is Dionysus."

I sorted through the fuzzy memories that I had from the myths I had learned in school.

"Dionysus," I suddenly remembered. "You are the God of wine."

"That I am, Lucinda."

"Actually, it's-"

Chiron cut in. "are the determined or undetermined?"

"Undetermined, both of them."

"I see. Well, take them to the Hermes cabin and let them get settled in."

Sage nodded and led us out of the Big House. What did determined and undetermined mean? I looked at Asana, but she was too busy taking in everything around her. I turned to Sage, who looked like she was beyond happy to be here, like this is where she belonged. I smiled in spite of myself, and before I got to ask Sage what that meant, we were at the cabin.

"Well, this is the Hermes cabin. I will show you around inside-"

"That's okay, Sage" a sweet voice cut her off. "I will show them around."

Turning around, I saw the girl who had spoken standing there. She looked to be about sixteen. She had a deep tan, sparkling blue eyes, and straight, fiery red hair. Her smile was big and bright. I liked her in an instant.

The girl extended her right hand out to me and Asana. "Hi, I'm Ruby."

I shook her perfectly manicured hand. "I'm Lucienne and this is Asana. This is our first year here."

Ruby smiled and turned towards Sage. "Determined or undetermined?"

"Undetermined. Do you think you got it from here, Ruby?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, I can help them get settled. Go ahead and do what you need to, I'll take them to the Big house for dinner later."

Sage looked at us like she wanted to linger a little bit. "Go ahead," I smiled at her. "We will be fine for a couple hours." Sage nodded and took off back to the Big House.

"Come on in, everyone is friendly." Ruby said, waving us towards the door.

"What does determined or undetermined mean?" asked Asana. So she was wondering that too, I thought.

Smiling, Ruby answered, "determined means that your godly parent has claimed you as their own."

"Who's your Godly parent?" I asked her.

"I am undetermined. I don't know who my Godly parent is." She said coldly, her eyes darkening. "All of the kids who don't know their parent stay in the Hermes cabin; it's just the way it is. Many years ago, there was a boy, a great hero. He will be forever remembered by Camp Half Blood. His name was Percy Jackson. He defeated Kronos, and the Gods gave him a wish, so to speak. his wish was that all the Gods, even the minor ones, had to be claimed. The Gods agreed, and so far a great number of new demigods have arrived at Camp Half Blood than before. Unfortunately, there are a few God who couldn't be bothered with claiming their children. Apparently, my mother has decided not to claim me."

"How long have you been at camp?" Asana inquired.

"This is my second year at camp. I'm hoping that maybe my mother will claim me this year. I'm not a year-rounder, you see. I have tried to guess who my parent is, but I have had no luck. I can't control the water, I'm no good at archery, and I am not that good with a sword. I don't even really look like any of the Gods on Olympus. I may never know who my mother is."

I thought about how horrible it must be to have to wonder your whole life who your mom or dad was. To have to guess, and maybe even have an idea, but to never truly know. To feel abandoned, or unloved. I silently prayed to my father (whoever he was) that he would claim me eventually in my life.

I followed Asana and Ruby inside the Hermes cabin. There were bunk beds pushed up against the wall, and sleeping bags everywhere. It was extremely crowded and there didn't seem to be enough room in there for everyone. I loved it.

Ruby pulled out two sleeping bags and handed them to us. "Put them next to mine." She pointed at her spot. "And then come here, I want you to meet someone."

The sun was setting, making red, purple, and pink streaks across the sky. Everyone was heading to the dining pavilion for dinner, or heading towards the showers to wash up before dinner. She brought us outside to the fighting arena. There were two boys out there, one with sandy blonde hair and warm but determined brown eyes that looked to be around Ruby's age, the other with black hair and stormy blue eyes, around my age. Both of them were extremely cute.

They were swinging the swords at each other, like it was some kind of dance. I watched in awe as they moved quickly and gracefully in this different kind of art that I wasn't used to. The next thing I knew, the boy with the sandy blonde hair was on the ground and the boy with the black hair was pointing the sword at his chest. He smiled and offered his hand to the boy with the blonde hair. Chuckling, he took the other boy's hand and ruffled his hair.

"Not bad, kid. We'll practice again tomorrow, same time."

"Avery!" Ruby called out. The blonde boy looked at her and grinned. Both the boys walked over to us, the one with the black hair staring at me the whole time. I blushed and turned to look at Avery.

"Hey, Rubes! How you doin, kid?" he tugged on her hair lightly and she punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, I'm not a kid. I'm only one year younger than you."

"Yeah, well, sixteen is still a whole entire year younger than me…"

She punched him playfully again and he put his arm around her.

"Who are the newbies?" he nodded his head towards Asana and me.

"This is Asana and Lucienne. Asana and Lucienne, this is Avery Dunn and Griffin McCoy."

Smiling, I said hi and so did Asana, while she twirled her hair. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and smile at her unpredictable flirting.

"You guys determined?" Avery asked.

Both Asana and I shook our heads. Avery grinned. "Hey that's cool; we were all there at one time."

"Some of us are still there." Ruby mumbled under her breath. Avery smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"My dad is Hermes, and I'm head of the Hermes cabin. So I'm thinking that you are gonna be chillin with us for some time then."

I smiled and Asana agreed with him. I looked at Griffin, who was still staring at me. No, not staring._ Glaring_ is more like it. Like he was shooting invisible hate daggers at me. Or was it something behind me? I looked behind me non-chalantly. There was nothing there but the strawberry fields. I decided to say something to him.

"Who is your mom or dad?" I asked him.

Griffin remained silent, glaring at me through his sweaty black bangs. Finally, he answered me. "My father is Zeus, Lord of the sky. I am head of that cabin, since there is only me along with my sister, Jillian." His voice was like silk, soft and smooth; I almost didn't hear what he said. I nodded dizzily and tuned back into the other conversation. I noticed that Asana was staring at both me and Griffin funny. I blushed again.

"I'm starving, let's go eat!" Avery said, leading the way with his arm still around Ruby. Asana, Griffin and I followed behind them.

When we reached the dining pavilion, Griffin left us and went to sit at a table where a girl who looked about 9 or 10 sat with her legs swinging. She looked very similar to Griffin.

I followed Ruby and Avery to a table that was very crowded with people. After we had gotten our food, I noticed that a bunch of tables were bringing their plates to the fire and dumping a portion into the fire.

I looked questioningly at Ruby, and she followed my gaze. "We make offerings to the Gods. They like the smell of the burning food. Come on, it's our turn."

As I got closer to the fire, I noticed that people were making their offerings to their Godly parent. Ruby scraped her food into the fire and said coldly, "To the Gods."

I scraped my food in, and something really smart like "Umm… to my father, whoever you are?" And then I sat back down and started to eat.

"Did you see the way that Griffin kid stared at you?" Asana whispered. "It looked like he was gonna eat you or something."

I shrugged and put a piece of cheese in my mouth, when I had swallowed, I answered, "yeah it was a little strange, wasn't it?"

She nodded and ate some food. We chatted and laughed with everyone at the table, and everything was going well until I felt some eyes staring at me. Sure enough, as I turned around there was Griffin, glaring at me once more. My eyes dropped back down to my plate and I made sure I didn't turn around that way again.

Sage came over to us, smiling. "So I see you have made new friends already? Good. We will start your training tomorrow." She bent close to my ear. "Are you feeling more at home now?" she said, just loud enough for me to hear. I nodded gratefully to her and she gave me and Asana a hug. "Get your rest. You will need it for tomorrow." And then she walked away.

After dinner, Asana, Ruby and I walked back to our cabin. "So what did you think of the boys?" Ruby asked.

"They seem really nice. Avery is pretty funny. Except I noticed that Griffin kept staring at me weirdly…"

"Yeah, I noticed that. I think it's weird too, usually Griffin is a pretty chill guy."

_Hmm,_ I wondered to myself. _Then why does he seem to hate me so much when he doesn't even know me?_

"So what's the scoop on you and Avery, eh?" Asana grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Ruby blushed. "Nothing, he's usually that big of a flirt. Especially with the Aphrodite girls."

"But you like him, right?" Asana pressed on.

"Well… yeah, I do. I have for awhile. But don't say anything, Kay?"

Asana made the motion of locking her lips and throwing the key away, and I promised not to say a word. We sat up and talked about our home lives for a couple of hours until it was lights out, and then we crawled into our sleeping bags. My last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep were how this had been a pretty good first day at camp and that there were some big plans for me tomorrow.


	7. Discovering Who I am

_**Chapter 6**_

***So, I apologize for any mistakes that may have been in my last chapter, but it was 4 in the morning and I was super tired, but I knew that I need to post asap and I sacrificed sleep for you guys ****. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! By the way, the whole boy's name that start with G wasn't on purpose. I just really like those names**** P.S.: if you can guess correctly who Ruby's mom is, I will give you a shout out in the next post: D Keep up with those reviews!***

I woke up the next morning feeling sore from sleeping on the floor, but oddly excited. Today, I was going to train. I was going to learn how to be a hero. I was one of the very few people awake. I looked at Asana, who was drooling on her pillow, and I laughed quietly to myself. As I climbed out of my sleeping bag, I noticed that Ruby was gone. Puzzled, I stepped outside.

It was cool outside, and the sun was rising over the horizon. There were beautiful colors painted across the sky, like someone had taken a paintbrush and made a masterpiece. The sun had started to warm up my arms and legs, and then my face. I smiled and a cool breeze blew up around me, into my hair-

And then I saw Ruby. She was sitting in a tree about 10 feet from me, watching the sun rise. I walked over to her and climbed the tree, and I sat next to her. We sat in silence for awhile, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence as we enjoyed each other's company, watching the sun rise.

"You know, I always knew I was different." Ruby finally said, not taking her eyes off the sky. I nodded, agreeing completely. The sun made Ruby's hair seem like it was on fire. "I just wish I knew who my mom is, you know? Every half blood knows they are different, they just feel out of place in the world. That is, until they get here. Then they know they aren't alone, and they have a sense of belonging. But not me. I still don't know where I belong."

I started to protest, to say that any one of the Godesses could be her mother. But she shook her head.

"No, my mother is a different type of Goddess, I know it. See my hair? It is bright red. That doesn't come from my father's side. Neither do my eyes. I'm just a freak. I don't belong." Her voice wavered and broke on her last sentence. I patted her arm sympathetically, and promised that we would find out who her mother was this summer, no matter what.

"I hope so, I really do, Lucienne. I'm sorry I am dumping all this on you, I know you're new. This must be really overwhelming. It's just that you seem like someone who listens really well. Don't worry; we will discover your Godly parent too this summer, along with Asana's. Actually, we will probably find out today, since we start training. We can probably guess. Usually you can tell by what your strengths are."

I nodded again, not saying that I kind of didn't want to know who my father was. I didn't want to know who the jerk was who left my mom when she had a baby to take care of. I didn't want the responsibility I had to carry if I found out who my father was, to try and make him proud. But I just sat in silence with Ruby again. The sun was fully up now, and there were campers walking around.

"We better go," Ruby said, reading my mind. We climbed down from the tree and walked back to the cabin. Asana was standing outside in her pajamas still, with her arms crossed.

"Where WERE you? I woke up and you were gone! You really shouldn't make a habit of running off, you know." She chided me. "Lucky for you, I found Sage so I didn't look like a total loner. What were you doing, anyway?" I silently wondered to myself if she ever got tired of her own voice.

Shrugging, I answered, "I went for a walk."

Asana raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Right… well, I'm going to breakfast; Sage said she would meet us there. Are you gonna come or are you going to get dressed first?"

I glanced down at my tank top and pajama shorts and decided that it didn't really matter what I looked like, since we were just going to eat, and so I followed Asana and Ruby to the Big House.

_I'm getting used to camp already,_ I thought to myself, bewildered at the thought._ I just feel so… at home. _

And that's when I saw Griffin walking gracefully towards the Big House also.

_Well, almost at home,_ I corrected myself. His shoulders seemed to tense up when he heard us coming, but he didn't turn around. I wondered if he knew that it was me and the other girls behind him.

He spoke without turning around.

"Good morning, Ruby, Asana." He paused. "Lucienne."

So apparently he had physic powers now, too. Why did he act like I had been the kid who stole his lunch money every day?

No, it was worse than that. It was as if I had broken his heart before.

Puzzled more than ever, I nodded my good morning back to him and walked to the Hermes table where I found Sage conversing with some kids. Smiling, I sat down next to her and joined in on their conversation, and almost forgot about Griffin and his hostility.

Almost.

I found myself glancing over at his table, where he sat with his sister. She was really cute, with the same blue eyes and long black hair, but totally different face structure than Griffin. He was pulling at her hair and she slapped his hand away, and then something incredible happened. Griffin smiled.

I felt my heart melt a little when I saw his smile, I'll admit. He looked like a completely different person. And then he caught me staring at him and dropped his hand away from his sister's head. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I quickly turned my head to my plate.

"Lou, you feeling okay? You look all flushed like you have a fever or something." Asana put her hand to my forehead.

I forced a smile and told her I was fine, and then breakfast was over. It was time to start training.

So far, all I had done was sword training, and I have to say I'm not very good at it. Avery said with practice it should come easily, but I still don't think that sword fighting is my thing.

Now, Asana and I had archery with Chiron. Apparently, Asana had horseback riding on a Pegasus and she said it was great, so I knew I would definitely be checking that out.

"How did you ladies do on your first activity?" Chiron smiled warmly.

I winced and said, "Not good."

Chiron chuckled. "Well, with a little patience and a lot of practice, it should be better. And you, Asana?"

She smiled brightly and babbled on about how much fun it was to ride on a Pegasus.

Chiron handed us both a bow and some arrows, showed us how to hold it and shoot the arrows.

"We will start off with something easy. Just aim for the centre." He pointed to the target not too far in front of him. Asana went first, but she didn't quite reach the target.

While Chiron instructed her on how to do it properly, I thought I would take my shot. I raised my bow and arrow and aimed for any ring on the target, really. I just wanted to hit my target.

And I hit the centre perfectly.

My mouth dropped, and both Asana and Chiron froze and looked at me.

"Lucienne, look…" Asana breathed.

Following her gaze, I looked above my head, and I saw a sun, fading slowly. I waited until it was completely gone before looking at Asana and Chiron again. Asana still looked stunned, but Chiron broke into a smile.

"Congratulations, child. You have been claimed. You are now determined as a daughter of Apollo."

Apollo? My father was Apollo? I am a daughter of the sun? I thought dizzily to myself. I swayed and probably would have fallen over, but Asana came next to me and squeezed me tightly.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you."

I nodded, still speechless, but I hugged her back. She pulled away from me, smiling brightly.

"We have to tell Sage and Ruby! They will be so happy for you! Aren't you happy, Lucy?" Asana asked.

I thought about that for a minute. Was I happy to know where I belonged at camp? Did I really want to know that I had a father that was watching out for me? Of course, whether a god wanted to claim me as their child or not didn't really bother me since I already had a father. But still, to know that my biological father had decided to show everyone how I was his daughter was a big deal. It made me feel like I did belong in this world, when I had thought so many times before that there had been a mistake and they had the wrong Lucienne Gauthier.

"Yes, I am happy." I answered Asana and smiled back at her.

"My dears, I'm afraid our lesson is over for today. Lucienne, you will finish up your activities for today and then you will move into the Apollo cabin just before dinner. I will have Sage help you with your things, although I'm sure she would help you without me asking her. We will make up your new schedule tonight and then we will give it to you at breakfast tomorrow. Good luck on the rest of your lessons today, children. I will see you later on."

And so I continued my training throughout the day like I would have if I hadn't been claimed. My lessons were fun, and before I knew it, Sage was coming with me to pack up my things to move into the Apollo cabin.

"What's it like in the Apollo cabin?" I asked, firing question after question at her.

"It's decorated to honor Apollo. You'll like it."

"What about my brothers and sisters? Will I like them too?"

"Yeah, they are all pretty nice in there. I should have guessed that your father would be Apollo. You look similar to the boys. You have two half-brothers, one half-sister."

"Do you think they will like me?"

Sage smiled. "Why don't you find out for yourself? Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and carried my luggage from cabin eleven to cabin seven. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the cabin and walked inside.

It was beautiful inside. There were crystal balls hanging from the ceiling like disco balls to represent prophecy. Music notes decorated all the walls except for one. On that wall, there was a gigantic sun, which moved with the real sun outside. Right at that point, the sun was almost set on the other side of the wall. There were six bunk beds, all up against the walls, and in between each set of bunk beds there was a bow and arrow. There were giant lockers at the back and I put my stuff back there.

"Well, what do you think?" Sage asked me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Sage showed me to my bunk. I got my own, seeing as there were only four of us.

"You can decorate your bunk anyway you want, and you can leave it here if you aren't going to be a year round camper. Just as long as you keep it neat, so the cleaning harpies don't eat it."

I nodded and we left for dinner. I looked at the Hermes table. Asana was sitting with Ruby, and they were laughing with Avery about something. Wishing I could go and sit over there with my friends, I headed towards table seven. There were three heads, two brunettes and a blonde. I started twisting my shirt nervously as I got myself prepared to meet my siblings.

"I'll sit with you, if you want," Sage said just before we reached the table. I whispered my thanks and sat down next to the brunette boy with wavy hair and brown eyes. He had a friendly face, and resembled a puppy. He smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Graham. I'm the head of this cabin. You must have just been claimed. You are?"

"I'm Lucienne. I'm new here. Nice to meet you." I tucked my hair behind my ear shyly.

"Backatcha. This is my twin brother, Gregg." He motioned to the boy sitting across from him. They looked exactly the same.

"Hey sis." Gregg grinned at me. It was weird thinking that these people were my brothers and sister. Being an only child, I had always considered Asana my sister more than anyone else.

And this is Sadie." Graham pointed to the blonde sitting next to Gregg. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair coolly and crossed her legs and her arms, staring at me. I got the feeling she didn't like me too much. Just to check of it was my imagination, I smiled at her. She didn't do anything back but shoot invisible hate daggers back at me with her dark green eyes. Yup, I definitely wasn't on her good side.

I shot a look at Sage, but she just shrugged her shoulders. I turned to Graham. "So, this is it? I mean, there's only the three of you?"

"Yup. Weird, huh? I guess Apollo just didn't feel like having that many children in this generation, as far as we know. But anyways, welcome to table seven."

As dinner went on, I found I had more in common with Gregg and Graham then I thought I would. I found out that Gregg and Graham were 17, and that Sadie was 16. Not that she told me, Gregg did. But we laughed and I actually had a good time. Well, mostly. I couldn't shake the feeling that Sadie hated me. Like really, really hated me. I didn't even say anything to her, and yet she still gave me the hard, cold stare like I wasn't wanted around. Maybe I wasn't. My first day at camp and I already had two enemies. _Speaking of enemies…_ I thought, shifting my eyes over to Griffin's table. He wasn't staring at me, but I found that I had a better view of his table. He also had a better view of mine.

We gathered around the bonfire after dinner and sang, which apparently our cabin was in charge of. I had a blast leading the songs with the twins, who turned out to be real jokesters. Everybody loved them. When it was time for lights out, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. My last conscious thoughts were that it was a pretty good first day. Little did I know what was in for me tomorrow.


End file.
